Anything For You
by gui gui M.I.T
Summary: Hinata tidak ingin merampas posisi Karin sebagai istri pertama Sasuke dan orang yang paling dicintainya Sasuke. Dia hanya ingin meminta sedikit cinta dan kasih sayang dari pria dari dulu selalu dicintainya. Mind ro Read and Review?
1. Chapter 1

Anything For You

Pairing: Sasuhina, Sasukarin

Gendre: Hurt comfort,romance

Warning: Eyd berantakan, feel gak kerasa dll. 

Special fic for Su-chan. Nee harap Su-chan gak akan kecewa ama fic ini. :D

Fic ini juga fic Sasuhina terakhir yang akan Gui gui bikin, setelah fic ini tamat, Gui gui bakal hiatus dulu. Selamat membaca! :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Menjadi seorang istri dari pria yang begitu dicintai pasti akan menjadi impian setiap wanita yang ada di dunia. Memiliki suami yang begitu menyayanginya dan memperhatikannya adalah keinginan terindah setiap wanita.

Hari ini, tepat pada tanggal 28 juli 2013. Mereka menikah, Impian si gadis untuk menjadi istri dari pria yang begitu dicintainya akhirnya menjadi kenyataan. Tapi... apa dia akan bahagia jika situasinya seperti sekarang? Walau bagaimanapun, menjadi istri kedua yang hanya bertugas untuk melahirkan seorang anak bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan, bukan juga sumber kebahagian. Apalagi jika, saat sang bayi lahir Ia akan diceraikan dan harus kembali hidup menyendiri. Bagi Hinata... mimpinya untuk memiliki suami yang menyayanginya dan mencintainya, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan.

"Ini adalah kamar yang akan kau gunakan selama kau tinggal di rumah ini."  
Hinata meletakkan koper yang sejak tadi dibawanya, gadis itu memutar mata dan melihat seluruh ruang segi empat yang akan menjadi tempat tidurnya tersebut.

"Kemaskan semua barang kamu, setelah itu langsung temui kami di ruang tamu!" Wanita cantik berambut merah tersebut langsung keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terlihat canggung.

Setelah menyadari bahwa wanita yang mengantarnya tadi sudah tidak ada, gadis itu cepat-cepat merapikan semua pakaiannya, menyimpannya pada lemari kecil yang ada di samping kanan ranjangnya. Kamar itu tidak bisa dibilang bagus dan layak untuk ditempati oleh seorang istri dari pria kaya raya seperti keluarga Uchiha. Seharusnya gadis manis yang masih berusia sembilan belas tahun tersebut diberikan kamar yang jauh lebih bagus, bukan kamar usang yang lebih mirip seperti kamar pembantu seperti ini.

Setelah semua barangnya dimasukkan ke dalam lemari, Hinata berkeliling ke seluruh penjuru kamar. Kadang-kadang dia akan menyentuh setiap perabotan usang yang ada dikamar tersebut dan melihat seberapa tebal debu yang menempel di jarinya.  
Ruang kamar tersebut benar-benar terlihat tidak menarik, dindingnya berwarna abu-abu polos tanpa ada satu pun perhiasan yang menempel disana. Perabotan di kamar sempit tersebut juga sama sekali tidak lengkap, hanya ada lemari pakaian, ranjang yang hanya cukup untuk satu orang, sebuah meja _make up_ dan meja belajar yang sudah terlihat sangat tua.

"Hahh..." Hinata mengeluh pelan, tapi setelah itu dia langsung mengikat rambutnya panjangnya, membuka _sweather_ tebal yang tadi dipakainya dan mulai menata ulang kamar yang akan menjadi tempat peraduannnya nanti.

Sasuke duduk di ruang tamu, menunggu sang istri pertama datang menghampirinya. Sesungguhnya, sama sekali tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya bahwa dia akan mempunyai lebih dari satu istri. Pria itu sangat mencintai istri pertamanya, dan sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir untuk melirik wanita lain, sama sekali tidak pernah.

Padahal selama ini, pernikahannya bersama Karin sudah membuatnya merasa bahagia, di matanya Karin adalah sosok wanita idaman yang sangat pandai dalam hal melayani suami sepertinya. Tidak pernah sedikitpun wanita itu berbicara kasar padanya atau bahkan menolak permintaannya, baginya Karin merupakan wanita yang sempurna.  
Tapi ... seberapa besarpun cintanya pada Karin, sesabar apapun dia, dan seikhlas apapun dirinya. Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa menentang keinginan kedua orang tuanya. Karin tidak bisa memberikan keturuan untuknya, tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan sosok anak yang selama ini diidam-idamkan oleh orang tua Sasuke. Meskipun dia rela untuk hidup tanpa seorang anak, tapi tidak dengan kedua orang tuanya. Sasuke harus menikah dengan gadis lain dan mau tidak Karin harus menyetujuinya.

"Hei ..." Panggilan dari Karin membuat Sasuke terperanjat. Pria tampan yang sudah menginjak usia tiga puluh tahun tersebut bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring di kursi dan langsung duduk disamping sang istri yang kini menatapnya lembut dengan raut wajah sedih. Sasuke tahu ... tidak ada satupun wanita di dunia ini yang rela dimadu, mereka tidak akan rela jika harus membagi suaminya dengan wanita lain, tapi... Sungguh, Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia harus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai satu-satunya penerus keluarga Uchiha yang tersisa, dia tidak boleh membiarkan garis keturuan keluarganya terputus hanya karena kesalahan sang istri yang tidak bisa memberikannya keturunan.

Dia menikahi Hinata, gadis muda pilihan kedua orang tuanya. Gadis yang dulu pernah menjadi anak didiknya dan gadis yang sepuluh tahun yang lalu pernah menyatakan perasaan padanya.

"Karin, maaf..." Dari raut wajahnya, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa pria itu benar-benar merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak? Tujuh tahun yang lalu sebelum mereka berdua menikah, Sasuke pernah berjanji untuk selalu setia pada Karin seorang, dia bahkan bersumpah untuk tidak mencintai wanita selain Karin.

"_Daijoubu_ ... Sasuke-_kun_, disini bukan kamu yang bersalah. Kau hanya ingin menuruti permintaan kedua orang tuamu kan? Aku mengerti, sudahlah ... aku tidak apa-apa." Karin mengukir sebuah senyuman manis, dan Sasuke semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tapi aku sudah mengingkari janji yang ku ..."

"Sttt..." Jari halus Karin menempel pada bibir tipis Sasuke, wanita dua puluh sembilan tahun tersebut menggeleng pelan dan langsung memeluk erat suami kesayangannya.

"Aku mengerti, jangan meminta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak salah," ucap Karin sedih. Sasuke membalas pelukan hangat istri tercintanya, membiarkan sang istri menangis dalam diam.  
"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu Karin, dulu, sekarang dan selamanya.."

"Emm..."

'Kau tidak bersalah Sasuke, disini kita hanyalah korban. Yang salah itu adalah kedua orang tuamu, gara-gara mereka aku kehilangan calon anakku, rahimku terpaksa diangkat dan membuatku tidak bisa lagi mengandung. Semua salah mereka yang sejak dulu tidak mau menerima kehadiranku, salah mereka yang tidak sudi mempunyai cucu dari wanita sepertiku. Semuanya salah mereka yang selalu ingin gadis itu menjadi pasanganmu, semuanya gara-gara mereka. Gara-gara mereka aku bukan hanya kehilangan anakku, tapi juga terpaksa harus membagi suamiku dengan wanita lain. Semuanya gara-gara mereka ...' Karin membatin, meskipun dari luar dia terlihat sangat ikhlas dengan keputusan kedua orang tua Sasuke, terlihat kuat dihadapan suaminya, tapi didalam ... sungguh. Dia tidak akan pernah mengikhlaskan Sasuke pada Hinata, tidak akan pernah.

'_aku membenci gadis itu.'_

Hinata hanya berdiri terpaku. Menyaksikan suasana mengharukan yang baru saja dilihatnya, sungguh ... dilihat dari sudut manapun, Hinata sudah bisa mengetahui bagaimana besarnya rasa cinta Karin pada Sasuke dan rasa cinta Sasuke pada Karin. Hinata tahu, Sasuke dan Karin terpaksa menerima kehadirannya. Hinata tahu, bagi Sasuke atau Karin ... dirinya hanyalah sebuah alat yang akan memberikan mereka anak, tidak lebih.

Melihat suaminya berpelukan dengan wanita lain, ada rasa iri yang tiba-tiba muncul di hati Hinata. Jika boleh jujur, dia juga ingin dipeluk oleh Sasuke, ingin berada dekat dengannya dan bercengkerama dengannya. Jika bisa berharap, Hinata ingin... Sasuke memberikan sedikit cinta untuknya. Dia tidak berharap untuk menggantikan posisi Karin dihati Sasuke, dia hanya ingin meminta sedikit cinta, sedikit kasih sayang yang bisa membuatnya terus bertahan untuk berada di istana indah cinta Sasuke bersama Karin.

"Hinata..." Sasuke yang kaget dengan kehadiran Hinata langsung melepaskan pelukan Karin dan memperbaiki duduknya. Sementara itu, secepat kilat Karin menghapus air matanya dan kemudian kembali menujukkan wajah datarnya.

"M-maaf telah menggangu, S-Sasuke-_san_ dan K-Karin-_san_." Hinata membungkuk memohon maaf. Sasuke membuang wajahnya ke arah lain, tidak mau melihat wajah memerah yang selalu diperlihatkan Hinata tiap kali berhadapan dengannya.

"Duduklah Hinata, Kami ingin berbicara denganmu." kata Karin dengan nada dinginnya, Hinata mengangguk dan langsung berjalan maju untuk duduk di depan Suaminya dan madunya.

Bagi Hinata, Ruang tamu yang begitu besar tersebut benar-benar terasa mencekam. Rumah itu begitu sunyi dan terasa begitu menakutkan baginya. Lima belas menit duduk diam tanpa ada pembicaraan sedikitpun membuat Hinata merasa tidak nyaman, apalagi Karin selalu menatapnya seolah-olah ingin membunuhnya dengan hanya memakai tatapan mata dan Sasuke masih tetap tidak mau menatapnya.

"Aku ingin, kau menyadari posisimu di rumah ini Hinata."

_Deg..._

Hinata yang tadinya menunduk, langsung menegakkan wajahnya dan mengunci setiap ekspersi yang mungkin akan diperlihatkannya nanti. Mata_ lavendernya_ menatap ke depan, menantang Uchiha Karin yang kini siap berpidato padanya.

"Iya..." Hinata sudah siap.

"Meskipun kau berstatus sebagai istri Sasuke yang sah, tapi kau tetap berada di posisi terbawah." Karin memulai sesi pembicaraan intinya.

"Emm... aku mengerti." jawab Hinata tegas.

"Aku ingin kau tau, Sasuke sangat mencintaiku dan tidak akan mungkin mencintai wanita lain selain aku. Aku ... tidak sudi berbagi kasih sayang denganmu Hinata."

Hinata memilih untuk diam, bukan karena dia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah, Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menjadi seorang istri dari Sasuke kan?

"Kau hanya istri yang bertugas untuk melahirkan anak. Aku hanya mengijikanmu untuk tidur bersama Sasuke satu kali, dan aku harap kau bisa langsung hamil. Setelah itu, aku tidak akan pernah sekalipun mengijinkanmu untuk berdekatan dengannya, apalagi mau tidur dengannya."

_Deg..._ Hinata sudah tau inilah yang akan terjadi, tapi...

"Karin, aku tidak sudi tidur dengannya!"Kata-kata Sasuke berhasil menjatuhkan air mata yang sejak tadi berusaha ditahannya. Hm... Sasuke sama sekali tidak mencintainya, jadi sudah jelas kalau pria itu tidak akan sudi untuk menyentuhnya, kan? Mengingat hal itu, Hinata benar-benar merasa hina dilahirkan sebagai seorang wanita. Ditolak oleh suami yang baru tadi pagi dinikahinya, bukankah itu sangat menyedihkan?

"Sasuke, aku juga tidak sudi membiarkanmu tidur dengannya. Tapi mau gimana lagi, Hinata tidak mungkin hamil jika kalian tidak..."

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhnya Karin, kita bisa gunakan cara lain. Bayi tabung mungkin" Sasuke memberikan saran, sungguh ... Sasuke tidak ingin tidur bersama Hinata, tidak ingin menghianati Karin istrinya.

"Bayi tabung?" tanya Karin.

'_Bayi tabung?'_ Hinata membatin, apakah mereka akan memakai cara bayi tabung hanya karena Sasuke tidak mau tidur dengannya, istrinya sendiri? Sungguh ... demi apapun yang ada di dunia ini, Hinata tidak ingin menggunakan cara itu. Dia ingin menjadi istri Sasuke, bukan alat yang digunakan hanya untuk mengandung anaknya.

"Apa kita bisa menggunakan cara itu?" tanya Karin, wajah wanita itu langsung berubah cerah. Harapan dirinya untuk selalu bisa memiliki Sasuke seutuhnya semakin mengebu, jika benar Hinata bisa hamil jika menggunakan bayi tabung, itu artinya ... Sasuke tidak perlu melakukan hubungan dengan Hinata kan? Karin tersenyum bahagia.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..."

"TIDAK!" Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Karin yang kaget dengan tindakan tiba-tiba Hinata. Sasuke sendiri memilih untuk diam.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau menggunakan bayi tabung. Aku ini istri Sasuke juga ... aku juga berhak keatasnya. Aku mohon Karin-_san_, Sasuke-_san_, aku tidak ingin menggunakan cara itu." Hinata menangis, dia benar-benar tidak mau memakai cara itu.

"Memang kau siapa, berani menolak perkataanku?" tanya Sasuke dingin, pria itu berdiri dan Karin mengikutinya.

"Aku ini istri Sasuke-kun, gadis yang baru saja kau nika.."

_PLAK..._

Tamparan keras mendarat dengan sangat ringan ke wajah Hinata, gadis itu langsung terjatuh ke atas kursi. Air mata semakin mengalir deras, Sasuke menampar wajahnya.

"Dari awal aku sudah tidak sudi menjadikanmu sebagai istri." kata Sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan kedua istrinya.

Karin terlihat sedikit terkejut, tapi kemudian secara perlahan senyum tipis mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Wanita itu menatap Hinata, mendekati gadis itu dan kemudian berbisik pelan.

"Turuti saja permintaan Sasuke, jika tidak ... dia akan semakin membencimu! Ingat, Disini kau hanya kami anggap sebagai sebuah alat. Tidak lebih!" Karin pun akhirnya memilih untuk pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau ... hiks..." gumam gadis itu pelan.

Tbc ...

Yosh... sungguh, gui gui sama sekali tidak mengerti soal pernikahan dan cara membuat anak dengan bayi tabung. Bayi tabung itu ceritanya gimana sih? tapi benarkan kalau bayi tabung itu gak perlu melakukan hubungan suami istri?

Su-chan mintanya kisah Hinata yang dijadikan istri kedua, istri pertama Sasuke itu akan baik di depan dan jahat dibelakang, terus endingnya harus happy ending.

Oke, gui gui usahakan untuk bisa bikin fic kayak gitu, semoga Su-chan gak kecewa ama chapter pertamanya ini ya? kalo kecewa bilang aja deh. :D

Disini mungkin masih terlihat Sasuke yang jahat dan Karin juga, tapi chapter depan gui gui akan bikin Karin baik di depan jahat dibelakang kok. ^_^

Yosh.. mind to Review? :D

Terima kasih sudah membaca, tinggalkan pesan dan kesan teman-teman terhadap fic ini ya? biar gui gui bisa tau apa yang teman-teman inginkan, soalnya ini ceritanya mau dibikin Happy end, tapi gui gui benar-benar gak ada ide happy end... *ngais aspa*

Yosh... bye bye... :D


	2. Chapter 2

Anything For You

Pairing: Sasuhina, Sasukarin

Gendre: Hurt comfort,romance

Warning: Eyd berantakan, feel gak kerasa dll. 

Special fic for Su-chan. Nee harap Su-chan gak akan kecewa ama fic ini. :D

SELAMAT MEMBACA! :D

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Percuma saja Hinata menolak untuk menggunakan cara bayi tabung, toh pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap memaksa untuk menggunakan cara tersebut, Hinata hanyalah istri kedua yang harus menuruti semua perintah dari suaminya.

"Hinata, mulai saat ini kau harus lebih banyak makan makanan yang menandung banyak vitamin, kau tidak boleh jatuh sakit ya?" Karin mengiring Hinata untuk duduk di kursi ruang tamu mereka. Wajah bahagia terlihat dengan jelas terpampang diraut wajahnya, Karin benar-benar bersyukur, dia dan Sasuke masih memiliki peluang untuk memiliki anak, meski tidak terlahir dari rahimnya sendiri, tapi anak yang nanti akan dikandung oleh Hinata tetap adalah anak mereka, darah daging mereka berdua.

"Kau harus mengikuti semua saran dokter, jangan melakukan pekerjaan yang berat. Aku tidak mau proses ini sampai gagal!" Sasuke berkata dengan nada dinginnya. Pria tersebut duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Hinata ,langsung mengambil koran dan membacanya. Hinata hanya menunduk, dia merasa berbicara juga tidak ada gunanya. Disini dia hanyalah sebuah alat, Karin dan Sasuke perhatian bukan karena sekarang dirinya termasuk bagian dari keluarga kecil mereka, mereka perhatian hanya karena bayi yang akan dikandung olehnya. Sudah seminggu tinggal bersama Sasuke dan Karin, Hinata benar-benar merasa tersiksa. Bukan siksa fisik, tapi siksa batin yang selalu menerpanya.

"Hm... aku akan siapkan susu hangat untukmu dan bayi kami, kau tunggu disini ya, Hinata-_chan_." Karin berbicara dengan nada ceritanya, wanita tersebut langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan kemudian pergi ke dapur sambil bersenandung kecil.

Jujur, Hinata sedikit merinding melihat sifat Karin yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya. Sampai pagi hari tadi, Karin masih bersifat acuh tidak acuh padanya, masih mengeluarkan aura dingin dan sama sekali tidak pernah tersenyum padanya, tapi... saat mereka kembali dari rumah sakit, sifatnya benar-benar berubah. Apa itu karena pesan dokter yang tadi berkata bahwa dirinya harus berusaha untuk tidak terlalu stres?

Sesaat setelah Karin pergi, keadaan diluar tamu berubah menjadi sepi bak kuburan. Hinata menelan ludahnya, tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa.

"Untuk setahun ini, aku ingin kau cuti kuliah." Perintah yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata tersontak kaget, gadis itu langsung mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa harus cuti? Di universitasku tidak ada larangan bagi wanita hamil untuk ikut kuliah, jadi aku pikir, tidak masalah kalau..."

"Cih!" Sasuke mendecih keras, melipat surat kabarnya dengan kasar dan langsung menatap Hinata dengan wajah sangarnya. Nyali Hinata untuk mencoba membantah langsung menciut, jujur saja, dia takut jika nanti Sasuke kembali menamparnya seperti waktu itu.

"Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa pada calon bayiku, bagaimana kalau kau sampai keguguran gara-gara keletihan dan stress dengan kuliahmu? Aku tidak mau kau sampai membunuh calon bayi yang sangat kami idam-idamkan." Rasanya Hinata ingin menangis saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Dia memang tidak menyetujui proses bayi tabung ini, dia memang keberatan karena harus mengandung bayi yang bukan berasal dari darah dagingnya. Tapi, setelah semuanya terlanjur terjadi, ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membunuh bayi yang mungkin akan dikandungnya ini.

"K-kenapa Sasuke-_san_ b-berkata seolah-olah aku ini adalah seorang wanita kejam, m-meskipun ini bukan bayiku,tapi... aku tidak akan pernah mau m-membunuhnya." Hinata berkata dengan gaya gagapnya yang sering keluar saat dia sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Heh... bukankah kau tidak mengharapkan bayi itu?"

Hinata hanya bisa diam, membalas semua perkataan Sasuke hanya akan memperpanjang semua masalah. Hinata tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang selama ini dikaguminya ternyata mempunyai sifat yang jauh lebih kejam dari apa yang pernah dibayangkannya. Hinata kembali menunduk, menatap perutnya yang masih rata. Gadis itu tetap berusaha untuk memasang wajah sedatar mungkin, dia tidak ingin Sasuke atau Karin mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Hei... kenapa kalian hanya diam?" Karin yang baru datang dari dapur, terlihat sedikit heran dengan aura dingin yang terasa begitu menusuk,tapi kemudian secara perlahan wanita cantik itu langsung mengukir senyum manisnya.

"Hinata, Susunya diminum ya? setelah itu kau istirahat. Aku tidak mau kau sampai keletihan." Karin meletakkan susu yang dibuatnya dihadapan Hinata dan kemudian duduk samping Sasuke, merangkul tangan Suaminya dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Sasuke dengan mesra.

"Aku juga sudah menyiapkan minuman untukmu Sasuke-_kun_, tapi aku meletakkannya di dalam kamar." Karin berbisik pelan di telinga Sasuke, tapi meskipun begitu, Hinata tetap saja masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Terima kasih, Karin-_san_." Hinata langsung meneguk habis susu yang dibuat Karin, dan kemudian langsung beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"_Hai_, Sama-sama. Tidur yang nyenyak ya?"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengangguk.

Selain berstatus sebagai istri kedua dari Sasuke, Hinata juga merupakan seorang siswi di salah satu universitas paling terkenal di Konoha, Ia mengambil jurusan Sastra jepang dan bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang guru nantinya. Jika saja selama ini dia tidak jatuh hati pada Sasuke, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sekarang dia bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang jauh lebih baik dari pria sedingin es tersebut. Bagaimana tidak? Dibalik sifatnya yang sangat pendiam dan pemalu tersebut, Hinata adalah salah satu siswi yang paling terkenal di kampusnya. Telah banyak pria-pria tampan yang datang kepadanya dan menyatakan cinta mereka, mulai dari senior, teman satu angkatan bahkan juniornya. Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? Hati Hinata tetap milik Sasuke.

Didalam salah satu ruangan kampus, terlihat beberapa mahasiswa yang berkumpul membentuk satu lingkaran. Salah satu dari mereka berbicara dengan nada tinggi sehingga apa yang dikatakannya bisa terdengar sampai ke luar kelas.

"Ini benar-benar berita yang paling mengejutkan, Bagaimana mungkin seorang Hinata Hyuuga bisa menikah secepat ini?" Uzumaki Naruto, pria penuh kejutan tersebut berdiri diatas kursi sambil berkacak pinggang dengan wajah terkejutnya saat mendengar berita yang baru saja disampaikan oleh Sakura.

"Naruto, rekasimu terlalu lebay!" Sakura memasang wajah kesal dan langsung menarik tangan kekasihnya tersebut agar mau duduk kembali ke kursinya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mempercayainya. Kau dapat gosip ini dari mana? Kenapa aku tidak tau?" Ino si ratu gosip juga terlihat tidak percaya.

"Hah..." Sakura memasang wajah bosan.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong Ino,aku dengar sendiri dari ayahku yang merupakan teman baik dari ayahnya Uchiha Sasuke, suami dari Hinata!" Sekelompok mahasiswa jurusan sastra jepang yang merupakan teman baik Hinata tersebut langsung terdiam.

"Tega sekali, kenapa Hinata tidak mengabari kita?" tanya Shion sambil menggigit kuku jarinya, mulutnya terlihat sengaja dimanyunkan, petanda bahwa dirinya kesal dengan sikap Hinata.

"Dia juga tidak mengundang kita." Sai, pacarnya Shion menambahkan.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya petanda tidak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa?" tanya Ino yang terlihat sangat penasaran. Bagaimana tidak, selama ini dia tidak pernah mendengar kalau Hinata sedang menjalin hubungan dengan pria manapun juga, jadi saat mendapat kabar bahwa sahabatnya tersebut sudah menikah, jelas gadis itu akan penasaran.

"Hahhh... aku yakin, para penggemar Hinata pasti akan sangat kecewa saat mendengar berita ini." kata Naruto dengan senyum misteriusnya.

"Hah, merepotkan. Mereka akan langsung drop, sama seperti teman kita yang satu itu!" Shikamaru menunjuk seorang pria tampan yang sekarang terlihat murung. Kiba yang biasa terlihat ceria kini berubah menjadi sangat pendiam, pemuda yang terkenal dengan kecintaannya pada anjing tersebut terlihat tidak menyadari semua mata sahabatnya yang kini menatapnya. Pria tersebut terus menatap layang hapenya, berharap pesannya akan segera dibalas. Dia harus memastikan kabar tersebut langsung dari Hinatanya sendiri.

'_Bilang kalau ini semua hanya gosip, bilang kalau Sakura mungkin hanya salah faham,Hinata...' _

Setelah memperhatikan Kiba,Sakura dan yang lainnya langsung saling menatap dan tersenyum memaklumi. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah merupakan rahasia umum mereka bahwa selama ini Kiba diam-diam menaruh hati pada Hinata yang sudah menjadi temannya sejak kecil.

Setelah agak diam beberapa lama, Sakura menarik nafas panjang dan mulai kembali berbicara.

"Sebenarnya aku punya satu kabar lagi,"

Semua teman langsung menatap Sakura dengan penasaran, termasuk Kiba.

"Tentang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Sebenarnya, Pria yang dinikahi oleh Hinata itu sudah memiliki istri. Hinata menjadi istri kedua dan sekarang mereka bertiga tinggal dalam satu apartment."

Semua temannya langsung memasang wajah terkejut, apalagi Kiba yang sekarang terlihat mengeram kesal.

**GUI GUI M.I.T**

Saat berada didalam kamarnya, Hinata selalu merasa ada yang kurang. Meskipun sekarang kamar ini sudah penuh dengan berbagai barangnya, dan perhiasan yang membuat kamarnya berseri, tapi tetap saja terasa masih ada yang kurang.

"Hm... " Saat menyadari apa yang membuat kamar tersebut kurang sempurna, Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum memaklumi. Ya... dirinya dan Sasuke bisa dibilang sebagai pasangan baru, tapi sejak awal menikah sampai sekarang, suaminya itu belum pernah sekalipun memasuki tempat tidurnya. Bukankah seharusnya pria tersebut bersikap adil? Hinata juga berhak untuk mendapatkan perhatian selaku istri Sasuke, dan Sasuke berkewajiban untuk memenuhi semua hak yang dimiliki oleh Hinata.

"Jika seandainya Sasuke-_san _punya sedikit saja perasaan terhadapku, mungkin rasanya tidak akan sesakit ini." Hinata beranjak menuruni kasurnya, duduk diatas kursi belajar, mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan mulai menulis semua isi hatinya didalam buku tersebut.

Setelah menerima panggilan telepon dari sekretarisnya, Sasuke langsung keluar dari kamarnya, meninggalkan Karin yang sedang tertidur pulas dan bersiap untuk pergi ke kantor, ada urusan yang harus ditanganinya langsung dan tidak boleh diwakilkan.

"Sial, kenapa orang itu harus datang tiba-tiba!" Sasuke mengomel sendirian sambil memasang dasinya di ruang tamu. Dia harus cepat dan tidak boleh membiarkan calon kliennya menunggu terlalu lama, jika tidak dia bisa kehilangan tender besar yang kemungkinan besar akan diserahkan padanya. Sebenarnya Sasuke ingin membangunkan Karin dan membantunya bersiap, tapi rasanya dia tidak tega. Karin pasti sangat kelelahan, dan dia tidak mau mengganggunya.

Drttt...

Drrttt..

Mendengar suara ponsel berbunyi, Sasuke langsung melihat ponselnya, ia pikir sekeretarisnya yang menelpon. Ternyata salah, bunyi itu bukan berasal dari ponsel miliknyanya.

"Eh?" Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi dan langsung mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan.

Dapat! Diatas meja tamu, ia bisa meliahat sebuah ponsel bergetar dan berkelip. Sasuke tau, ponsel berwarna merah muda itu adalah milik Hinata. Entah terkena bisikan setan apa, Sasuke yang tadinya terburu-buru ingin pergi ke kantor langsung mendekati ponsel merah muda tersebut dan melihatnya. Ada sebuah pesan masuk, dan Sasuke penasaran siapa pengirimnya.

_From: Kiba-kun_

_Hinata, aku dapat kabar dari Sakura bahwa kau telah menikah. Kenapa begitu mendadak? Kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami? Hinata... berita ini tidak benar kan?_

Sasuke tersenyum sinis saat membaca pesan tersebut.

"Heh... Kiba ya? ini pasti akan menarik."

Saat membuka pintu kamarnya, Hinata terkejut. Ia melihat Sasuke berdiri di ruang tamu dan mengenggam ponsel yang sejak tadi dicarinya.

"S-Sasuke-_san_?" kata Hinata kaget.

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Sasuke langsung menoleh kebelakang . Sedikit terkejut karena Hinata melihatnya sedang memegang ponsel milik istri keduanya tersebut, pria itu sedikit salah tingkah tapi sebisa mungkin disembunyikannya.

"S-Sasuke-_san, ano_... ingin pergi kemana, sepertinya rapi sekali?" Hinata berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa sekarang ponselnya ada ditangan Sasuke. Ia berjalan mendekati suaminya tersebut sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ehm..." Sasuke semakin salah tingkah, pria itu pura-pura batuk, mengambil tas kerjanya dan diam-diam meletakkan kembali ponsel Hinata ke atas meja.

"Aku harus ke kantor." jawab Sasuke saat Hinata sudah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya. Hinata terus memperhatikan penampilan Sasuke dan setiap pergerakan Sasuke yang terlihat mulai terburu-buru. Pria itu berjalan ke depan untuk memakai sepatunya, ia harus segera pergi dari sana.

"T-tunggu Sasuke-_san_." Hinata berjalan cepat mendahului Sasuke dan langsung menghadang langkah suaminya, sekarang ia berdiri tepat didepan Sasuke.

"Dasi dan kerah baju Sasuke-_san_, sedikit t-tidak rapi. Biar aku rapikan... " Hinata menawarkan bantuan dan Sasuke entah kenapa tidak bisa menolaknya. Pria itu hanya diam tanpa berkata apa-apa, walau bagaimanapun... Hinata tidak sepenuhnya bisa membenci Hinata, gadis itu adalah gadis yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kecil, gadis yang pernah menjadi murid lesnya dan gadis yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya. Meski sekarang Sasuke bersikap dingin dan terkesan membenci Hinata, tapi sesungguhnya... Sasuke tidak bisa membenci gadis itu. Dia tidak mencintai Hinata dan tidak mungkin mencintainya, dia tidak ingin memberi gadis muda itu harapan dan membuat Karin terluka karenanya.

"Hm... ternyata Sasuke-_san_ masih sama seperti dulu, tetap saja tidak bisa memakai dasi dengan benar." kata Hinata sambil merapikan dasi Sasuke, gadis itu berjinjit agar tangannya bisa meraik kerah baju Sasuke. Saat ini tubuh mereka benar-benar berdekatan, Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantung Hinata yang cepat dan tidak beraturan. Hinata juga bisa mendengar detak jantung Sasuke yang sangat normal dan teratur, seolah-olah tidak terganggu dengan kedekatan tubuh mereka. Wajah Hinata memerah dan Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli, pria itu bahkan tidak merespon perkataan Hinata.

"Sudah selesai, hm... " Hinata tersenyum puas, kini Sasuke sudah rapi dan terlihat benar-benar tampan.

'_Sejak menikah dengan Sasuke-san, ini adalah pertama kalinya aku bisa merapikan dasi Sasuke-san, rasanya benar-benar menyenangkan.'_

Sasuke memasang wajah dinginnya dan langsung beranjak meninggalkan Hinata. Gadis itu Sedikit merasa kecewa, tapi Hinata memaksa dirinya untuk tersenyum dan kembali mengejar Sasuke.

"Biar aku ambilkan sepatu dan kausnya," kata Hinata.

Sasuke hanya bisa diam, tidak bisa melarang dan membiarkan Hinata untuk melayaninya, melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri.

'_Setelah anak itu lahir, aku akan menceraikannya. Dia bisa hidup dengan pria lain, mungkin dengan Kiba. Aku tidak akan pernah memberikannya harapan, akan kubuat dia sadar bahwa aku tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta padanya. Tapi untuk hari ini, sepertinya aku memang butuh bantuannya. Tapi aku janji, hanya untuk hari ini..."_

Dari balik pintu kamar utama, Karin berdiri mematung, menyaksikan Hinata melayani semua keperluan suaminya. Sungguh, Karin tidak menyukai pemandangan seperti ini.

'_Hanya aku yang bisa melayani suamiku. Kali ini aku akan membiarkanmu, tapi jangan harap lain kali aku akan memberimu kesempatan. Suamiku hanya milikku, aku tidak akan membaginya dengan wanita lain."_

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan pelan, dan Karin kembali membaringkan dirinya diatas kasur. Sungguh, Hari ini dia benar-benar lelah. Kepalanya pusing dan perutnya tidak henti-hentinya memberikan rasa sakit yang begitu menyiksa. Wanita itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, meringguk sambil memegang perutnya dengan kedua tangan. Sungguh... rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Tbc...

Su-channn! Maaf neechan super telat. Padahal kemarin udah janji mau update. Hountoni gomenasai!

Gui gui gak tau apakah chapter ini akan mengecewakan banyak pembaca atau tidak, tapi gui gui udah melakukan yang terbaik. Terima kasih sudah membaca fic gui gui, segala saran, pendapat, komplain dan review dari bentuk apapun akan selalu gui gui nantikan. Gui gui senang membaca semua saran dari teman-teman, gui gui sangat menghargainya dan gui gui juga akan mengikuti beberapa saran yang diberikan dan akan diberikan.

Maaf, gui gui gak bisa membalas semua review yang masuk, untuk review login, gui gui usahakan akan membalasnya lewat pm. Untuk yang non log, maaf ... gui gui benar-benar gak sempat, tapi gui gui benar-benar berterima kasih karena sudi meninggalkan jejak di fic gui gui.

Yosh... bye bye... mind to RnR again?


End file.
